


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by SugarRides



Category: Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Dominance, F/M, Jack Frost Smut, Love Confessions, Mild Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Partners to Lovers, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winter Sprite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRides/pseuds/SugarRides
Summary: Rewritten. Eirlys, Jack's personal creation starts discussing her human remnant feelings about love. Could this half human, half winter sprite melt the world famous Jack Frost's heart? Or will he be left cold forever?





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> So this writing is actually really old and after a little bit of a rewrite I think it came out acceptable! Grammar is hard but I tried to catch all the mistakes I could! Also this was part of a VERY old idea born close to Christmas time. Yes, once upon a time I was planning a Jack Frost fanfiction but I ended up scrapping the idea shortly after writing this smut. I was very much into the idea of holiday themed smuts and still am!

"Maybe what your problem is…is that you need someone to love you," Eirlys piped up as she finished replacing the scrolls in Jack's library, turning briefly to catch his attentive eye from her place atop a high ladder.

"Love? Hm, what a silly thing to say," Jack replied absently rubbing his chin, clearly lost in his own world of thoughts as he watched the ice maiden heave the heavy scrolls into their rightful place along the top shelves.

"Everyone needs love Jack...maybe that's why things haven't been so right with you. If you would just open your heart a little-" Eirlys continued as she took care to balance herself along the steps of the ladder while shifting the ancient papers in her arms to fit in the exact order she had found them.

"Ah, my dear you are mistaken," Jack interrupted. All this talk about love being the unresolved principle for his behavior was unfathomable and near nauseating…that is if she were to ask him personally.

"My heart is a impenetrable door closed to all no matter who they are. Love changes nothing. Trying to unfreeze me is impossible." He stated as Eirlys moved to face him from the top of the ladder, the edging of her dress getting caught on a corner of a book causing the fabric to ride up. It didn't escape Jack's notice and he quietly cleared his throat attempting to rid himself of the uncomfortable setting she had placed upon the room, even if it were purely accidental.

"I think it can be done," Eirlys said as she took notice of the sudden draft before putting her dress in its rightful place, turning only momentarily to start down the long ladder.

Jack said nothing as he turned from his assistant to stare at the desk before him, his nose scrunching in distaste as he wondered what she was getting at with all this love business. Though it was quite some time before he would find an answer to that question seeing as she took her time to approach him, her presence flitting about the library before settling behind him.

"I love you Jack," Eirlys stated. No hesitance or resistance in her voice as she held no shame in what she had said.

"What?" Jack questioned, turning his freeze dried head toward Eirlys, her deceleration of affection for him coming as no real surprise. It was probably the third confession he'd heard from her this month.

She had made it obvious she had had feelings for him from the start but why was she being so adamant about confessing again? She knew his stance on love, it was a waste of time. Besides it was an emotion that could only belong to two of the same species and they were not even on the same level as that despite how much they looked alike.

"I said I love you." Eirlys repeated as she began to approach him. 

"What about you Jack? Do you think you could love me?" She asked, the innocence in her voice or rather the complete gall of her tone immediately revving up his frustration.

"Impossible." Jack uttered, knowing full well that she could hear as he felt his irritation for the young, white haired woman start to grow by the second. Whom was she kidding? Just as he could not love another, no one could love him. Ever. It went against the order of things, simply no one could ever love the cold.

"Do you even know how to love?" Eirlys asked as she stepped closer to him, wrapping her warm arms around his torso, intertwining them to knot around his abdomen, her head leaning into his back.

Jack stiffened immediately.

She knew better than to touch him.

"Eirlys…I'd advise you to think carefully of your next course of action. I might not be as forgiving and…patient." Jack warned, but much to his surprise she did not release him.

He let out a sigh. Jack knew she would stubbornly remain this way until he either answered her question or he threw her off himself.

"What does it matter? This love act is starting to get a bit old Eirlys. Your random confessions have no effect on me and if you are really determined to find love then do so with someone else. Just speak to Cupid about it…however, I offer a word of caution," Jack said as he felt Eirlys grip him a little bit tighter than before, though it wasn't out of defiance but from her building nerves.

"If this lovesick nonsense interferes with your judgment of working for me I shall see to it that you will never be happy again. So, I strongly suggest that you must always keep in mind who you belong to…or else." Jack threatened, finishing his sentence with a huffy sigh, a puff of cooled breath escaping his lips.

Eirlys could feel her pumping heart speed up at the sudden anxiety she felt from his threat. She knew that he never went back on his word and if she should ever break their contract that she had signed…she would lose her powers and if she had really made him angry she might have been entitled to lose her very life. Eirlys almost thought about letting go, he was giving her the chance to give her heart to someone else, but could she really love someone else after admitting that she had loved him?

Do I really love him? Do I even want to love him?

Eirlys thought as she started to feel him shift a little as if getting impatient at her reluctance of releasing him or perhaps her lack of response. She had had feelings for the ice man since the very moment she had laid eyes on him. Eirlys had misinterpreted things at first and had rushed in finding both power and love from him attractive, but over the year she had worked with him it felt like nothing she had wanted.

However, she kept in mind if she was going to be stuck with him forever whether as a worker or as a lover she would prefer it to be the latter. She knew Jack wasn't all bad. He was just a little misguided. Eirlys knew if someone had attempted to at least try to love him…maybe things would have differed in his personality.

"You wouldn't tell me this if you didn't love me Jack." Eirlys said, trying to persuade herself as well as him into thinking that his statement was more endearing rather than a threat.

She liked to think of it more as him saying 'don't forget who you really love' but in that instant Jack whirled around catching Eirlys off guard as she let go of him.

However, before she could move out of the way he had caught her wrist in his hand, yanking her towards him so hard that his face was merely a few inches from hers.

"I DON'T LOVE!" Jack shouted into her face, a look of outrage covering his features that was caused by the frustration of which the girl could not understand.

He tightened his grip on her wrist painfully, his lukewarm hands nearly grinding the bones together as her face contorted in pain. Eirlys bit her lip attempting to stop the tears that were starting to form at the edges of her eyes.

Her look of pleading and of fear instantly shot a thrilling, enjoyable chill up Jack's spine. Seeing her in pain had none the less pleased him, hopefully this would teach her to not announce such foolish feelings of love to him ever again.

A weaker woman would have given up in that instant, knowing the world famous Jack Frost would never love her. But Eirlys knew better, Jack Frost may have been an icy man but his feelings were just as real as everyone else's, including hers, no matter what he managed to tell himself or make others believe. She knew the truth.

"J-Jack…I…" Eirlys stuttered, trying to summon her courage from wherever it had run off to.

Jack released her hand, a hardened expression on his face.

"Save your breath, snowflake." Jack hissed as he went to turn, however before he was able to make a full turn Eirlys took hold of his jacket lapels and pulled him into her forcefully. The sudden motion caught Jack completely off guard. Just as he placed a hand on the back of his desk to steady himself Eirlys pressed her lips against his.

In his stunned state, Jack could not pull away from her as warmth overtook him, spreading from his mouth to the tips of his icicle hair before reaching his neither regions and the ends of his toes.

It was like she was intoxicating him with a pleasant heat…almost like cocoa, but richer and coming from a different source. How could she manage such heat when he had made her his leading goddess of snow? Is that what she meant when she said love? Was this the glowing feeling she was emanating from herself to show him what she meant?

As Jack recovered his thinking, trying to piece together the logic of the situation, Eirlys felt Jack's lips start to soften. His body briefly became less rigid and Eirlys pressed herself flush against him.

Jack placed his hands in front of him before pushing her gently away, cutting off their kiss as he took a few steps back from her. He held his head in a dizzying manner clearly not used to the overpowering heat.

"Jack?" Eirlys questioned hesitantly.

She wasn't sure if he would lash out at her or not, yet when he made no move against her Eirlys approached him again. She reached up to gently take his cooled hands from his head and into her own. Jack looked down at her, indecision with a hint of confusion churning in his icy, blue eyes.

"Why?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"You're so lonely Jack…and you can't even see it. I don't have an excuse for my actions, I just couldn't help it." Eirlys explained as she pulled her hands along with his closer to her chest, longing to have him touch her.

Was it so wrong that she wanted to show him how much she loved him? If her devotion for this whole year she had served under him wasn't enough she would have to show him in a different way…

"I think I need to be alone right now." Jack replied softly, looking away from her as he plucked his hands from her grasp.

He needed to mull things over, that immense warmth had been new to him and he wasn't really sure what to think of it. A frost creature such as himself should not be able to feel such things. It was supposed to be impossible…he was the definition of cold as it were.

What was wrong with him? And just as well what was wrong with Eirlys? Kissing him so suddenly like that. Had she managed to cast some form of spell on him while his back had been turned? How could she continue to be so open with her feelings towards him when he so plainly turned her away again and again? And how, despite what her name had suggested, his own spell and cruelty towards her not dissipate the very human warmth that was within her?

"Please…let me stay…" Eirlys pressed gently.

She knew that kiss had meant something. She had delivered great passion in it, surely he would be able to piece together the love that was emanating from her soul.

Jack looked at her, frustration rising at the edges of his vision.

Jack sighed in agitation at his assistants inability to follow orders as he felt an overpowering pulse shock his body. Momentary panic seized him as he shifted his eyes to look across the room attempting to calm himself.

It was just as he feared, Jack could feel his true feelings emerging from the depths of his heart. Ones that he had kept under tight locks and under constant watch, ones that he had wished to not accept.

For the first time in years Jack felt his own loneliness begin to rear its ugly head. It felt so strong, nearly overpowering as his heart thumped painfully against his chest as the onslaught of his other emotions were starting to consume him. They jumbled up like a bunch of strings creating knots and chaos within him.

Jack took a moment to try and calm his racing heart before looking up at Eirlys, her teal eyes connecting with his ice stained ones.

"What would you have me do, Eirlys? I can't seem to clear my head when you're in my presence at the moment…I need to think…alone." Jack said, backing away from her to lean into his office desk for support. He knew that he needed to sit down but his legs felt almost as if they wouldn't be able to carry him to a seat.

Jack could feel his view start to shift and uncertainty gripped him like a vice leaving him feeling the weakest he'd ever been. In the past few moments he had even been speaking kindly with her, not the normal cold tone he had always used when addressing her making him feel all the more confused.

Eirlys followed him to where he rested on the desk, not letting up on being close to him.

"Kiss me…" Eirlys persuaded her voice soft almost shy as she tried to draw his attention to her eyes once more, expectation and anxiousness playfully dancing along the edges of them.

Jack paused; a low, pleasantly warm feeling suddenly ascending from the pit of his stomach at her shameless words.

However, she had confused him once more causing his white, icicle stained eyebrows to furrow together, his mouth turned down in a small frown as if he hadn't fully understood her request.

"What?" he asked, the pitch in his voice going higher as avoidance laced his words. He hadn't any idea what to say to her in regards to this situation but judging by the shy smile curling around her pink lips she hadn't been offended by his lack of action.

"I said I would have you…kiss me." Eirlys replied, her voice quieting as if she was doing so only purposely so he would listen more carefully.

Moving closer to him she maneuvered herself to where her legs were standing right between his, her hands lightly pressing against his chest as if a bit unsure whether to continue and close the distance between them herself.

Jack hesitated as Eirlys tilted her head to the side, her lips parting slightly, inviting him to kiss her. Jack turned his head to the side, her persistence was only creating more uncertainty for him.

She should have left the room, not kiss him. With Eirlys so close though…he could hardly control himself as an uprising of lust started to encircle his thoughts.

It was a strange emotion to him and frighteningly enough it felt nearly untamable. It was unfathomable as it was a feeling that a creature of ice shouldn't have been able to experience. A sign of reluctance crossed his features catching Eirlys's notice.

"Don't be afraid…" she whispered, trying to reassure him as Jack licked his chapped lips, a tingle of indecision shooting down his spine. In the uncomfortable rising heat that she had poisoned his chilled body with how could he understand what was right to do?

She wasn't his play thing, she was his assistant, a master of ice and snow second only to him. Why was he feeling this way about a creature of just purely his creation?

To hell with it.

Jack thought, finally making up his mind as he threw his growing caution and hesitance to the wind before leaning forward to capture another kiss from Eirlys's lips, who willingly accepted.

With their lips finally locked, Jack rushed to fight the growing heat as he ran his cool tongue along her bottom lip. Probing at her soft lips he silently requested if he may enter, but when Eirlys didn't open her mouth any wider for him, Jack smirked.

Teasing wasn't going to be an option if she wanted this.

Jack probed along her bottom lip again, this time with a little more encouragement as he cooled his mouth to a colder temperature, planting sharp, cold edges of pain along her mouth as she gasped.

Eirlys practically jumped from him as he administered his renowned cold but he snagged her waist with his arm keeping her flush against him. With ease Jack snaked his tongue into Eirlys's mouth, finding that she was not hesitating despite her shock. Taking his time Jack investigated her mouth before finding her tongue which readily danced with his as they twirled around each other.

Jack reached up to skim his hand along her stomach, his lukewarm touch sending shivers down Eirlys's spine as he, more confident this time, ran his hands over her stomach again.

She was so warm, as warm as he had ever felt but it was like he was sucking the very warmth from her, something he had never been. He had always been cold in every aspect, to a lowered body temperature, an icy breath, a cold heart and a subzero spirit, but Eirlys had been the opposite. She was a thriving, living, beating thing. She possessed the sweltering heat that he had secretly longed to feel but could not, hiding behind a chilly personality as to not think he had gone back on his word of being the true Jack Frost.

"Jack…" Eirlys uttered subtly as she broke away from their frost bitten kiss, her lips cooled from his enthusiasm to suck her dry of warmth. Not that she had minded it, it had been her choice to start this after all, and she wasn't planning on stopping now.

"What?" Jack questioned softly trying to calm the racing of his heart, which he hadn't noticed was beating so erratically till they were separated.

Eirlys ignored his question; she hadn't really expected him to answer her for his name had simply slipped from her lips without thinking.

She moved her hands farther up his chest wasting no time in freeing his neck of his white scarf before tossing it to the floor of his office. Next to go were the buttons of his blue pin stripped vest only managing to unbutton the first three and barely getting her hands on the fourth one before he caught her hands.

"Maybe we should move somewhere more comfortable, hm?" Jack hinted, informing that he had not lost his authority as he whirled Eirlys around so she was pressed up against his desk, stealing another kiss from her mouth.

She accepted the kiss firmly before pushing him back off of her then gently held out her hand for him to take. With no hesitance Jack's hand found hers and in an instant guided her out of the study to take a short trip to Jack's bedroom conveniently next door.

Within a few moments the pair had crossed the hall and shut the door before they were instantly upon the other as they traded gaping mouthed kisses and small pants, both rushing to feed the other's passion.

Eirlys caught Jack's mouth once more as she occupied her hands in removing his suit jacket, soon followed by the finishing buttons of his vest then the rest of the buttons of his white dress shirt underneath.

With a few short, heavy breaths and in between hot and cold kisses Eirlys was soon left with nothing but his bare chest and instantly set to work. Her hot hands flitted up against his stomach first before gliding to his chest then finally reaching his face to pull him in to kiss her.

Eirlys then pulled away from Jack's mouth to kiss along his paled neck as he turned his head for her to access the iced flesh easier. A pleasured sigh escaped from his mouth as she suckled along his neck absently leaving small, red marks as she shifted to his collarbone keeping up the same act till she felt his body temperature begin to rise to an abnormal heat.

Jack maneuvered himself then to sit back on the blue comforter of his bed before lying more comfortably, his head resting against one of the satin robin egg colored pillows. Eirlys followed him before hovering above him her teal eyes shining playfully as she saddled him.

Jack's hands immediately guided her as he let his hands rise up along her bare thighs before she quietly sighed at the breathtaking contact.

Their eyes locked, a type of understanding and trust instantly being met as Jack started to push his hands to go up her shortened, white dress before eagerly resting them on her hips.

She shivered slightly at the sensation of his chilled hands before placing her warm ones on his chest once more to balance herself while his hands skimmed up further. Fully aware of his intentions Eirlys willingly helped him as she maneuvered her legs more comfortably on either side of him to remove her clothing before lifting her arms to better help him discard the item.

There was a short, slightly humorous tussle before a sharp yank was administered to remove the dress causing Eirlys's snow, white hair to fall gently at her back. The sight of such creamy, unmarked skin was enough to practically send Jack over the edge in his excitement but he reined it in. He hadn't seen much of anything yet, but that was going to change.

Jack attempted to sit up for a moment, his hands still grasping Eirly's hips firmly before thrusting up to kiss her neck. However, the action had nearly unsaddled her but what was so enticing about it was that she had clung to him; the friction seeming to only give rise to more heat.

He trailed his hands from the back of her neck, massaging gently at the tension spots in her shoulders before discreetly unhooking the back of her bra to let it slide from her arms and spill into their laps. Eirlys feeling a bit embarrassed, tossed it to the side quickly.

With the two completely bare chested Jack sat up straight taking advantage of his position and thrusted his hips upward to get more comfortable, nearly unsaddling Eirlys again as she gripped his shoulders for support.

Pleased with his viewpoint, Jack then moved forward, his mouth latching onto Eirlys's neck. His cold tongue and teeth nipping at her throat, leaving cooled and reddened spots much worse than what she had left him while pained and pleasured gasps followed by light moans escaped her lips.

Jack's fingers skimmed over Eirlys's thighs, thumbing her panties, testing if he could take them off. When he received no indication that it was right or not he grudgingly ran his tongue over her collarbone before half picking her up to roll over so she was below him.

His back muscles' flexed from the effort as Eirlys curved her hands up around his shoulders, her breathing a little bit heavier now from the excitement of his added weight. Jack smirked as he returned his attention back to her neck, his tongue escaping his mouth every so often to taste her flesh as he sucked, enjoying every small breath and gasp that he earned from Eirlys.

With a tender hand and gentle fingers Jack skimmed his left hand up her stomach, unleashing a small flurry of goosebumps to rise upon her flesh. Reaching further his hand earnestly cupped one of her breasts, squeezing firmly, a small moan easing from her throat.

Jack continued his journey from her neck, slowly showering Eirlys's shoulder with kisses before making his way down to her right breast. With tenderness he planted soft kisses around the areola of her breast before snaking his tongue around the pink nipple in the center.

"Ah Jack." Eirlys gasped, surprised by his sudden action as he tongued her nipple. His cool breath alerting it to its erect state as he widened his mouth to take in more of her breast, squeezing the other in his hand a bit more fully.

Eirlys felt her face flush from the sudden attention she was receiving as her hands came up and around his arms to reach past his slightly pointed ears to grasp gently at the silver spiked hairs of his head. Her fingers easily captured a few of his locks, clenching them softly while pressing them back into his skull arching her back slightly, pushing her chest toward him.

However, with every little touch and every little ministration she applied towards Jack she was unknowingly sending new waves of arousal to flow towards his groin making him feel more impatient by the second.

Switching his mouth's attention to Eirlys's other nipple he felt her arch again her hips thrusting up to meet his as his now prominent erection throbbed pleasurably at the sudden pressure she applied.

Eirlys felt as if she was burning up from Jack's touches now rather than being chilled by them. She could feel heat filling up inside her, enjoying the feel of Jack's cooled flesh and snowflake kisses as he journeyed to the valley of her breasts trailing his tongue along it.

Eirlys bit her lip. The intensity was enough to make her spill over the edge when his iceberg colored eyes connected with hers making her feel suddenly short of breath.

Jack smiled up at her, wrinkles spreading around his eyes as he silently voiced his glee before maneuvering his hands to her white panties. Looping the bands between his thumbs he slowly pulled the underwear from her legs, tossing it to the floor as he leaned back to take in her form nearly feeling breathless upon seeing her fully naked beneath him.

She was perfect, well…to him anyway. She possessed a type of beauty and perfection that he knew he had helped create and he couldn't help but feel an inkling of pride.

He returned to her, this time moving lower along the bed so he was evenly spaced between her legs, his hands on either side of her thighs keeping them apart and applying a comfortable position for himself.

"No…Jack. Wait I-" Eirlys stuttered, trying to persuade him to leave his post, she knew what he was about to do and she wasn't exactly sure she wanted him to do it.

Jack looked up at her, freezing the words in her throat before appearing to contemplate her unspoken plea, then with a half a smile and no warning he shot his tongue out to tease her clit.

Eirlys felt heat rush up into her face as she tore her eyes away from Jacks. She couldn't look at him this way, it was just to…intimate. Jack continued to tease her before engulfing her clit inside his mouth which earned a resistant moan from Eirlys as she experienced the coolness of his tongue and the pleasure it created.

With him continuing to tongue against her, the pain and pleasure grew as Jack's cool breath aired against her warmth causing her legs to shake from both the chill and her escalating pleasure.

She needed to stop this if she was ever going to actually have sex with him and the thought moved her body upward on the bed to sit herself up. Gently she pushed at Jack's shoulders, silently requesting to be done with his onslaught of teasing.

"Jack I-" Eirlys began to explain but before the words even escaped her Jack's lips had found their way to hers cutting off her statement and when they separated Jack promptly shushed her.

"Hush...permit me, its been a while." He said tossing her a mischievous smile as a light blush crept upon Eirlys's cheeks before he gently however firmly pressed her back down against the bed.

Jack then returned to her heated core, flicking his tongue along her clitoris lightly before scanning the flesh beneath it finding the flesh giving way from the pressure of his tongue and slowly bringing up a hand to insert a finger.

Eirlys whimpered as she bit her lip, a small pain reaching up inside her from the length of his finger before quieting herself as pleasure soon replaced it.

Jack reminded himself not to rush as he worked his finger inside her, curling the finger ever so slightly as he barely grazed the volume of flesh nestled inside earning a small gasp from Eirlys.

Once again Jack reminded himself to be patient as continued to gradually graze the tender area removing his mouth from her clit to look up at her, a searching look on his face as he took in Eirlys' reaction.

Eirlys was staring at him, her eyes never moving from his, her mouth slightly open in optimistic pleasure. Pleased that she was enjoying his less than poorly attained skills he added another finger, inserting it slowly as to make her stretching for him more comfortable.

Jack had to admit at least to himself that he didn't feel like he was doing too bad for one who had only made love once in his life and it had been to the sprite in front of him no less.

Eirlys had been a virgin when he had transformed her from a human into his race, the requirement for doing so costing her innocence which she willingly gave him. At the time she had had limited knowledge of any standards of sex, unlike Jack who had been around for thousands of years.

Although he had never 'practiced' sex until he had had one of his own kind, Jack, after countless years of watching humans amuse and compromise themselves with this ancient act had come to learn a few things when he was left to monitor a highly air conditioned room in the summertime with two lovers.

Yes, Jack knew the ways of getting around without another of his kind, pleasing himself had come naturally and quite easily however it never left him with any real satisfaction unlike what he was gaining right now.

Just seeing Eirlys cry out in pleasure beneath him sent bolts of excitement through him knowing he was the one causing her to feel that way. 

"C-close." Eirlys stuttered, her breathing becoming more labored as the pleasure started to build up inside her, creating a small warm and bubbling sensation inside her stomach.

The feeling didn't last long though, much to her disappointment and relief when Jack removed his fingers. He had been so caught up in his thoughts about humans he had forgotten to check up on Eirlys and had nearly ruined all the fun before it even started.

Jack then hovered over her, delivering her a deep kiss as Eirlys wasted no time in finding the hook and clasp that kept his suit pants about his waist.

Her tongue shot forward, distracting him as she unzipped his fly before pushing his pants down, his boxers joining them as Jack smiled into the kiss.

She was very impatient.

Helping her out he broke their kiss once more before removing the rest of his clothing himself, tossing it onto the floor at the foot of the bed before returning his attention back to Eirlys. Boring her eyes into his, Jack met her stare as he adjusted himself against her, his arousal pressing firmly between her thighs.

Eirlys licked her lips, her eyes fluttering closed reluctantly as she feared the short amount of pain that was to follow after he entered her. Displeased by this Jack used one of his hands to grab the side of Eirlys's face causing her eyes to fly open.

"Look at me." Jack said firmly a look of concentration on his face as he slowly guided himself to enter her, her flesh stretching as it clenched tightly around his throbbing member.

Tears blurred Eirlys's vision for a moment as Jack's stiff member inched inside of her, refusing to look away from his face and finding comfort as she tried to endure the short lived pain.

A stab of guilt shot through Jack. He knew it had been a long time since the two had first been joined, but with the way she was reacting it was nearly like she was a virgin all over again.

Hell, the way her walls clamped so tightly around him made it feel like she was a virgin all over again though it didn't bother Jack as he slowed his entering in an attempt to be courteous.

Jack stopped when he was fully inside her, the quickness of their heartbeats joining together as they waited nearly breathless in anticipation.

In a moment Eirlys reached a hand up to gently grab a fistful of Jack's hair, pulling his face down closer to hers, aching for his closeness.

Jack only then started to move, slowly thrusting himself within her, pulling nearly halfway out before thrusting back inside her core, feeling her body instinctively rock against him.

The pain quickly subsided as faint pleasure began to build as Jack continued his thrusts, positioning Eirlys's legs over the back of his calves, her knees reaching towards the ceiling.

Eirlys bent her head downwards, pressing her forehead flush against his before burying her face into Jack's neck.

Her hot breath from her open mouth warmed him there, quick short pants matching his own as he struggled to find a comfortable position for his elbows on the bed on either side of her to allow the closeness she desired but also the strength and balance that was required of him to continue.

"Jack…" she whispered, a half moan into his ear before kissing the side of his face sweetly then dipping her head to slowly brush her lips against the pulse point on his throat causing a soft sigh to release from his mouth.

Jack closed his eyes as he basked in the heat of her, wondering how his own sprite could be so warm when he himself had laced her with frost and snow.

Moving his head over, Jack rested it in the crook of Eirlys's shoulder as he drove into her, her moans starting to occur more often to Jack's notice.

He then slowed his thrusting and soon came to a stop, pulling back to look at her face, her hands releasing his hair as they fell to meet his chest, a confused look covering Eirlys's features.

"Wouldn't want to spoil it just yet." Jack said as he balanced himself back onto his knees allowing himself a break, his throbbing member slipping out partially from inside Eirlys as he reached a cooled hand to her clit.

His thumb pressed up against it gently before creating a circular motion, his eyes watching her as she threw her head back, her chest heaving from her hasty intakes of breath. Then carefully balancing his other hand next to her head to support himself he started to swirl his fingers around the sensitive nub. He began to thrust inside of her again, her wetness soaking onto his fingers as his member pulsed inside her, the wet walls eagerly tightening around him.

"Jack. Ahhh….Jack please…" Eirlys moaned hoarsely, her throat starting to dry as Jack worked his fingers around her clit, his pace starting to quicken and she could feel it then.

The immeasurable high, her eyes closing instinctively, her toes curling into the bed as her hips leapt up to meet his as the steady slap of their bodies colliding filled the room.

This continued for a matter of minutes as Eirlys's arms failed to find a part of him to cling to, one of her hands hooked around his forearm used for balancing himself, her other reaching up to grab at her breast, the constant bouncing of the mounds of flesh starting to make her chest ache.

Jack had to admit he was starting to reach his limit to, his focus only being directed to reaching his satisfaction but he had to keep reminding himself. Not yet. It wasn't long before a cry filled his ears, the layers of lust nearly blocking out all but pleasure for a moment as he closed his eyes.

"There!" Eirlys cried out, her back arching up, her chest lunging up towards him as a small tremble passed through Eirlys's body.

She released, warm liquid seeping from her, soaking his member, her walls tightening and loosening around him giving him shortness of breath. The feeling of her trying to push him out of her increasing his heightened pleasure.

He forced himself to concentrate as he focused on her face, removing his hand from her clit. He couldn't lose it. Not yet. Soon the trembling subsided as she gave a few shudders, the feeling of his cold bringing her down from a mesmerizing sexual high.

She gave a light sigh before Jack tossed her a playful smile and her insides clenched once more, she knew it wasn't over yet.

Jack pulled out of her, once again sitting back on his knees as he gently turned her over onto her stomach balancing herself on her hands and knees as she looked back at him, snowy white hair cascading off her shoulders.

Jack brought himself forward as he inserted a finger into her warmth from behind, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"Won't need too much work this time." Jack said playfully as Eirlys threw her head back when he added a second finger.

"S-stop teasing me." Eirlys said as her small hands gripped the bed sheets, the comforter somehow managing to end up on the floor from their constant motion.

"So impatient. You'll be worn out by the time I'm finished. " Jack cooed, his voice soft yet mischievous as if he had a promise hiding behind his words.

Eirlys groaned, the lower half of her easing towards the bed, she was becoming frustrated that the second round wasn't going quite as fast as she had hoped. As Jack continued to finger her, he rose up leaning forward so her back nearly met up with his chest, a hand splayed out upon the bed, his breath tickling the hair around Eirlys' shoulder as she slowly looked back at him.

He kissed her shoulder as Eirlys moved her hair away from her neck and he moved up around her shoulders to her neck, suckling the tender flesh, her pulse vibrating frantically within his mouth. Eirlys moaned as she backed her hips up to meet Jack's fingers, putting a little more force into it to announce she was done playing. She wanted him. Now.

Jack didn't argue this time and with the same hand that had been fingering her before guided his member back to her entrance. He was so hard with anticipation it nearly hurt, the ache met with relief by becoming one with her again.

Both sighed in pleasure as Jack started to once again thrust inside of her, leaning forward to balance himself again, his other hand snaking around her form to grab one of her breasts. The soft and warmed flesh filling his hand as he returned his attention back to her neck, kissing it before whispering into her ear.

"Eirlys…" he breathed, his breath tickling her ear as a chilly wind would.

"Eirlys…" he whispered again, the slapping of flesh starting to become more prominent once more as he thrusted deeper inside of her, moans escaping her mouth in half words and gasps.

"Do you love me?" Jack questioned softly in her ear, if she was to admit she would love him at any time now should be it. 

Eirlys felt a dark blush rise to her cheeks. Why did he have to ask now? Hadn't she already said so?

"Yes…Jack…ahhh…yes, yes." Eirlys gasped, finding it hard to think as he ground into her.

"You sure?" Jack teased, loving his name on her lips as he started to thrust faster, his pace becoming erratic as his arousal reached its peak. He licked around her neck, planting cool kisses along the way as his hand slowly teased the nipple of her breast.

"Yes…yes Jack I-I love you…." Eirlys stuttered, stating her confession in a shaky breath, feeling her insides start to swell, she was getting so close.

Pleased with her answer Jack released her breast and watched as she lowered her upper half towards the bed. Her hands reached out to clutch the sheets tightly while absently knocking a pillow out of the way, her face pressing against the bed eyes closed with her mouth open in pleasure.

Jack started to thrust even harder into her, sacrificing speed for strength and within a few moments he was met with her warm liquid once again and he forced himself to pause as her insides tightened incredibly around his member, a tremble shaking her body once more.

"Thought for sure you'd last longer." Jack said, his tone seemingly bored but the grin on his face told Eirlys that he was rather pleased with himself.

Eirlys said nothing in response as she regained control of her shuddering body, finding it hard to support herself with her shaky arms when Jack ensnared an arm around her. Pulling her up to where she was sitting up against him he pushed her to where her back was flush against his chest, their knees splayed out in the same angle as he started to move up into her again.

"Much…longer." Jack said quietly, finding it a little bit harder to breathe as she bounced against him, the weight of her adding to his pleasure as he clutched her hips to support her.

Eirlys felt heat start to enter her cheeks once more as he spoke into her ear, god the way he teased was enough to send her over the edge again. .

They continued that way for a while, breaths and heartbeats once again moving to the rhythm of their love making. Jack could feel himself starting to get close now, a certain tingling feeling informing him he was nearly there.

He could feel himself start to swell up tightly and his thrusting started to become more needy as he clutched Eirlys against him leaving reddened finger marks from his grip.

Eirlys could practically feel the throbbing of Jack's member as it began to pulse a lot more strongly inside of her and she knew he was reaching his breaking point.

"Oh please Jack….so…close." Eirlys gasped, trying to catch her breath as he rested his head against hers, his lips clamping onto the crook of her neck as he bit down hard.

He continued his pattern, his grip tightening by the second before the pressure was too much and came inside her.

With a soft cry Eirlys came soon after earning a loud moan from Jack as she once again clamped down upon him. His heartbeat started to slow and he gently let go of Eirlys's hips allowing her to slide down his lap as he followed her motion bending over as his chest curved across her back. His head rested a little below her shoulders as his chilly breath caused goose bumps to rise along her flesh.

Eirlys rested there for a moment, attempting to catch her breath as well before moving forward, escaping his grasp as she maneuvered to face him. Jack sat there, icy eyes intently watching Eirlys's every move before shifting towards her, his knees feeling sore from the length of time he had been balancing himself on them.

Eirlys smiled as she backed away from him a little, moving to where she was laying down on the bed comfortably before his head became level with hers. She reached her hands up and grasped him gently by his face and pulled him closer, craving his snowflake kisses, which she got, along with a tender nip at her bottom lip.

She pulled away to gaze into Jack's eyes, neither one of them saying a word when Eirlys slowly moved up pushing against his chest so that he would get off her. A little confused Jack backed off letting her sit up.

"What are you doing?" Jack questioned, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well…I think I'm due for a shower. In case of an early frost for later tonight I want to be well prepared…" Eirlys said minding her words carefully as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed before leaving it.

"Hmm a shower…now that sounds like a wonderful idea." Jack said, a grin creeping up on his face as Eirlys stood up before him allowing his hungry eyes to take in her naked form and already he could feel himself start to perk up a little.

Eirlys looked back at him, her eyes scanning his form on the bed, white sheets that had gathered up from their romp tangling along the lower half of his legs leaving his whitened torso untouched.

She licked her lips and Jack gave her an almost devilish smile as Eirlys turned her head back to the direction of the shower, her feet starting to move forward rather quickly engaging in a race between Jack and herself.

Jack quickly threw the covers off of himself, his bare feet hitting the white tiled floors with a small thump before bounding after her, Eirlys's giggling echoing in his ears.


End file.
